Blood Never Lies
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: "Dia siapa ?, Apa Aku mengenalnya ?", Hanya ada sebuah memori yang hilang, tentang namjanya. Muncul nasehat gila yg tak ia mengerti, "Pilihlah salah satu jika Kau tidak ingin menyakiti keduanya". "Kenapa kekasihku tidak mengenaliku ?", Pertanyaannya menumpuk. Ia selalu disalahkan "KAU PEMBUNUH, DONGHAE". Dan pengakuan lain yang membuatnya tertohok "DIA ANAKMU, BODOH !", HAEHYUK.
1. Chapter 1

**"Blood Never Lies"**

 **HaeHyuk as Official Pairing**

 **YAOI .:. Rate T**

 **Hurt and Romance**

 **By Misshae D'cessevil**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Suatu sekolah kebanggaan memang identik dengan hal-hal unik di dalamnya. Tuntunan biaya yang tak murah, tawaran fasilitas paling mengagumkan, begitu pula dengan dominasi kalangan atas yang memerankannya. Tidak ada siswa dengan kemampuan menggelikan, tuntunan akademik yang bagus, atau bisa dengan non-akademik yang tidak main-main. Atau kalau sama sekali tidak ada dua kemampuan tersebut selalu ada materi menarik berupa dollar untuk membutakan dan melupakan fakta pentingnya skill. Malas, sangat tidak diperuntukkan bagi mereka siswa yang sudah diatur takdirnya sebagai penerus pimpinan selanjutnya. Popularitas juga menuntut untuk dinomor satukan, katakanlah orangtua mereka kejam dengan settingan ini, akan tetapi timbal balik yang diberikan sangat setara dengan kerja keras mereka.

.

.

BRAAAK

.

.

Beberapa buku jatuh tercecer, anak berkacamata dengan frame coklat ini menunduk menyaksikan bukunya.

"Matamu Dimana ?", Suara yeoja dengan seragam sama dengannya yang sangat tidak bagus untuk didengar. Padahal jelas, yeoja dengan rok motif yang hanya sejengkal dari pinggang inilah yang terburu-buru dan menabrak namja berkacamata tadi.

Namja manis dengan rambut kecoklatan itu diam, sama sekali tidak ingin menanggapi yeoja yang membentaknya. Ia bukan seseorang yang terbilang cupu dengan kacamatanya, hanya saja ia memang pendiam seperti ini.

"Oh Astaga, Tidak berniat meminta maaf ?", Yeoja cantik itu justru semakin terpancing ketika namja manis yang ia anggap menabraknya justru membungkuk dan mengambil beberapa buku yang tercecer tanpa sedikitpun berkata.

"Sumpah, LEE EUNHYUK !", Yeoja ini harus berteriak, bagaimana tidak ia bertambah kesal karena namja yang barusaja disebut itu langsung pergi setelah memungut bukunya.

"Pantas Kau tidak punya teman, kelakuanmu…", Yeoja ini menghentak dan segera memasuki kelasnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Jess ?",

"Anak es dari kelas sebelah, Kenapa ia bisa menyebalkan seperti itu sih ?",

"Yang jenius bukannya selalu menyebalkan seperti itu ?",

"Sungguh, Aku yakin Dia tidak mempunyai teman karena hal itu", Jess… Jessica nama panjangnya, yeoja ini bersungut dan menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat fakta namja bernama Eunhyuk begitu menyebalkan.

"Hmm… banyak yang berubah dari anak itu, dulu waktu Junior High School ia tidak begitu",

"Masa bodoh, yang jelas Aku sangat tidak menyukainya, awas saja kala—",

"Jangan berani-berani mengerjainya, orangtuanya lebih berpangkat dari orangtua kita, Dia memang sangat kaya, tapi bukan sosialita seperti kita".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

 **.**

BUG

.

.

"Arrrghhh… Sial !", Namja dengan kemeja lusuh ini tersungkur, pipinya buras dan sedikit berdarah. Harusnya namja memang tidak asing dengan hal-hal semacam ini, bertengkar dan membuat keributan.

"Berhentilah sok jagoan, Donghae… sejak Kau pergi Kami hanya menganggapmu pengecut, Brengsek !", Pemimpin mereka berseru.

"Oooh, Jadi hanya seperti ini kemampuanmu, Aku pikir selama Aku pergi kemampuan kalian sudah bertambah, sayangnya sangat menurun drastis",

"MWO ?", Orang ini tidak senang dengan penuturan namja yang terduduk di lantai dan dikerubungi anak buahnya.

"Kau masih sampah seperti terakhir kali, Siwon !",

"Heh… Kau masih berani dengan keadaan yang sungguh membuatku terpingkal seperti itu ?", Tanya Siwon dengan tawa mengejek.

"Kita harus bermain imbang, Kau membuat hari pertamaku kembali ke Korea dengan buruk, sampai Aku kalah pun, Aku tak yakin Kau akan puas, setidaknya izinkan hari ini saja untukku menyelesaikan administrasi",

"Berkeroyok juga bukan style ku jika Kau lupa, besok di tempat terakhir kali Kita bertemu jam 6 pagi, bersiaplah terjun dari lantai teratas gedung itu jika Kau tidak datang", Tunjuk Siwon pada gedung sekolah yang terlihat menjulang dari gang sempit tempat mereka menyerang namja bernama Donghae.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Eunhyuk-shi, soal yang Kau kerjakan masih ada beberapa yang salah, Ada apa sebenarnya ?, akhir-akhir ini Kau tidak terlalu bersemangat",

"Mianhe Seongsanim, Saya mungkin harus belajar lebih keras lagi",

"Kompetisi bulan depan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibuat candaan, sekolah kita harus tetap bisa menjadi yang terbaik sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya",

"Ndee Seongsanim, Saya berjanji akan lebih fokus", Eunhyuk, namja ini menunduk dengan sopan, merasa benar-benar bersalah. Hari ini memang bukan hari yang cerah untuknya, ia merasa benar-benar lelah, soal-soal yang ia kerjakan tadi sebenarnya hanya asal saja ia lingkari.

"Jangan hanya memikirkan belajar, Kau butuh refreshing, wajahmu akhir-akhir ini terlihat pucat, Apa Kau disibukkan dengan aktivitas berat di rumah ?",

"Ahh… annia, Eomma dan Appa bahkan membatasi Saya untuk kelelahan", Senyum Eunhyuk tercetak begitu mengingat betapa orangtuanya menyanyanginya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya kakakmu, maaf Aku tidak hadir di pemakamannya",

"Tidak masalah Park Seongsanim, terimakasih atas ucapan bela sungkawanya", Park Seongsanim tersenyum dan menyerahkan kertas jawaban Eunhyuk sebelum pergi dari ruang bimbingan untuk anak-anak dengan kapasitas otak yang sangat tinggi.

"Noona, banyak sekali kan orang yang menyayangimu, maafkan Aku…", Eunhyuk merasa kepalanya memberat, matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang, sepertinya kesehatannya memang sedikit terganggu. Tangan pucatnya mengambil tabung kecil berisi butiran berwarna kuning dan segera menelannya.

"Huh… Kompetisi, Aku harus semangat untuk ini !".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Ruangan ini sangat luas, banyak benda-benda yang terlihat mewah dengan warna yang menyilaukan mata. Beberapa lukisan terpasang di dinding dengan sangat pas, menggambarkan pemiliknya yang hidup berkecukupan. Foto-foto dengan bingkai besar juga ikut terpasang di sana. Sangat indah, lima orang itu terlihat tersenyum dengan sangat cantik. Dua orang perempuan dan sisanya laki-laki, satu diantara semuanya masihlah bayi, dipangku dengan nyaman oleh seseorang yang terlihat seperti ibunya. Mereka sangat terlihat bahagia di foto tersebut. Pandangan namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi terus menelisik gambar-gambar mengagumkan di rumahnya ini beralih pada foto dua orang, itu lebih terlihat sebagai anaknya. Cantik, satu kata untuk namja dan yeoja yang tersenyum manis di foto yang lebih kecil dari foto pertama tadi.

"Yeobo~ Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan ?, Ayo segera turun untuk makan malam", Suara istrinya menginterupsi, membuat senyumnya berkembang, tanpa kata ia keluar dari ruangannya ini dan mengikuti sang istri.

"Kau sudah pulang, Nak ?", Sapanya pada namja manis yang terlihat segar dengan rambut basahnya.

"Ndee Appa, Aku barusaja pulang…",

"Bagaimana persiapan Olimpiademu ?", Tanya Kepala Keluarga ini, berharap mendapat jawaban yang bagus.

"Hmm… sejauh ini lancar, Aku sedang berusaha keras, Aku benar-benar ingin menembus posisi pertama",

"Harus demikian, Kau satu-satunya penerus Appa", Percaya Tuan paruh baya ini kepada Eunhyuk.

"Eomma, Apa Jeno rewel ?",

"Tidak Sayang, Dia terus saja pulas sejak sore tadi, Dia terlihat senang saat kuajak ke makam Eommanya",

"Jinj—",

.

"OEEEEEEKK—"

.

"Ahh… Dia terbangun", Eunhyuk berdiri dan bersiap lari, takut jika bayi yang belum genap dua tahun itu akan berulah seperti tempo hari, jatuh dari ranjang.

"Botol susunya di nakas, Hyukkie",

"Ndee Eomma…",

"Heh… Dia jadi perhatian begitu", Komentar Lee Kangin melihat anak laki-lakinya terbirit khawatir.

"Mungkin Dia merasa bersalah kepada Sora, padahal tidak ada yang menyalahkannya", Jawab Eomma Eunhyuk pelan.

"Yaa, Hyukkie kita memang namja yang sedikit sensitif",

"Bagaimana perusahaan ?", Tanya sang istri sembari memberikan gelas kopi hangat.

"Masih terkendali, kalau mereka mulai berani mengobrak-abrik perusahaan atau bahkan mencelakai Eunhyuk dan Kau sayang, Aku tidak akan tinggal diam",

"Jangan seperti itu Yeobo, Jangan membalas keburukan dengan hal yang sama, mari meluruskan pikiran, Kita anggap insiden Sora kemarin sebagai takdir Tuhan, biarkan Tuhan yang mengatur",

"Tapi Jeno masih membutuhkan Ibu, Sayang",

"Ada Kita dan Hyukkie yang Aku yakin sangat menyayanginya", Jungsoo, Ibu yang sangat cantik dan lembut ini mencoba meredakan emosi sang suami terkait suatu hal yang masih remang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Yuhuu~ Choi Siwon, Kau terlambat, Man", Canda seorang dengan seragam yang sama seperti kemarin. Namja yang dipanggil Siwon sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara, justru pandangan sinis ia berikan untuk ukuran orang sejenis Donghae.

"Kau tidak mungkin membuatku berkeringat di pagi yang segar seperti ini bukan ?",

"Diamlah !",

"Okee, Mungkin pertanyaanku salah. Lalu, Apa keperluanmu ?",

"Kenapa Kau kembali ?", Tanya Siwon datar.

"Heh… Sudah kuduga pertanyaan ini yang muncul, ehm…Kanada tidak sebagus Korea, mungkin jawaban seperti itu yang ingin Kau dengar ?", Donghae menjawab masih dengan nada candaan.

"Seriuslah, Brengsek !", Siwon maju dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Donghae.

"Cih… Kenapa Kau mempertanyakan hal yang sudah pasti Kau tahu jawabannya ?", Tanya Donghae dengan nada tidak enak.

"Apa maksudmu ?",

"Menyelesaikan sesuatu yang tentu saja tertunda atau sengaja ditunda oleh seseorang", Terus Donghae sembari menekan kata seseorang dan mengarahkannya kepada Siwon.

"Sesuatu apa yang sedang Kau maksudkan ?",

"Bukan wilayah yang harus Kau ketahui, bukan hal penting yang berhubungan denganmu, sama sekali tidak melibatkanmu di dalamnya, asal Kau tidak berniat ikut campur saja", Ejek Donghae.

"Jangan memancingku Lee Donghae !", Siwon bertambah menarik kerah Donghae.

"Dia, tentusaja orang yang sama dengan yang ada di kepalamu, Dia… tepat orang itu",

.

.

BUG

.

.

"Otakmu tidak beres, Jangan berani memikirkannya lagi !",

Donghae menghela nafas memegangi rahang kirinya yang terasa out dari tempat karena pukulan Siwon.

.

BUG

.

Siwon tepat memukul sudut kiri mata Donghae.

"Untuk tiga tahun yang lalu",

.

BUG

.

Siwon mendorong dan menyudutkan Donghae pada dinding di belakangnya hingga kepala Donghae terbentur keras.

"Untuk kerusakan yang itu",

.

JDUG

.

Donghae jatuh tersungkur dan mendapat tendangan tepat di perutnya.

"Untuk orang yang Kau bodohi dan Kau buang dalam waktu yang sama".

.

BUG… BUG… BUG

.

"DAN INI !, Dariku… Orang yang sampai mati akan terus memburumu",

Darah keluar dari bibir Donghae, tidak terlalu banyak, hanya saja tendangan di perut dan dadanya dari Siwon sedikit membuatnya menjadi buruk. Siwon meninggalkan Donghae dengan keadaan seperti ini di atap sekolah. Donghae mencoba duduk walaupun sulit dan menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Uhuuuk~ Aku memang pecundang.. Ha..ha..ha".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"Kyu, Kau sudah selesai ?",_

 _"Oh Hyung, sebentar Aku berkemas dahulu", Terlihat anak bernama Kyuhyun ini memasukkan buku juga peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas biru tuanya._

 _"Sepertinya akan hujan, mendungnya mengerikan…",_

 _"Astaga~", Kyuhyun terlihat menepuk jidatnya._

 _"Wae ?", Anak manis dengan kacamata ini bertanya tidak sabar._

 _"Hyukkie Hyung, maafkan Aku… tadi Siwon Hyung bilang tidak bisa menjemput",_

 _"A—apa ?, Lalu Kita bagaimana, bodoh… Kenapa Kau baru bilang sih", Eunhyuk merengek sembari mengatai Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak, hari sudah hampir gelap, dua anak pintar ini mengikuti bimbingan untuk kompetisi mata pelajaran yang berbeda. Hingga salah satu dari mereka sadar jika mendung terlihat hitam pekat dan kilat di langit Seoul seperti blitz yang terus menyala._

 _"Maaf, aduhh… Bagaimana dengan Kita ?, Aku tidak membawa mobil lagi",_

 _"Dan bodohnya Kau baru memberitahuku Kyuhyun…",_

 _"Maaf Hyung… Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan alergimu", Tampan berambut ikal yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Eunhyuk ini terlihat sangat menyesal dengan hal yang dilupakannya._

 _"Aku telfon Sora noona saja, sungguh Aku khawatir padamu", Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyambar ponsel canggihnya dan mulai mendial nomor seseorang di sana._

 _"Noonaku masih mengurus anaknya Cho Kyuhyun sinting",_

 _"Anni… anni, biarkan saja, tidak ada cara lain yang lebih cepat, pasti noona mu mengerti". Kyuhyun memutuskan sepihak terkait hal yang mungkin mendesak tapi tidak begitu penting ini. Eunhyuk terlihat tidak senang dengan keputusan anak itu, akan tetapi nihil baginya untuk melawan._

 _Hampir 20 menit mereka menunggu, Kyuhyun terlihat mondar-mandir berjalan di depan Eunhyuk, sekarang benar-benar sudah hujan. Bahkan suara petir sangat mengganggu mereka berdua. Eunhyuk mulai menggigil bahkan dengan jaket pemberian Kyuhyun, tidak terasa membantu juga. Wajah anak manis itu memerah, Kyuhyun dibuat bingung dengan keadaan ini._

 _"Astaga, noona Kenapa lama sekali sih ?", Panik Kyuhyun tidak melihat tanda-tanda mobil yang mendekat._

 _"Aish… noona, adikmu bisa sekarat jika seperti ini", Kyuhyun kembali mendial nomor Sora dan untungnya langsung tersambung._

 ** _"Yeoboseyo, Kyu…",_**

 _"Noona Palliwa !", Seru Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar._

 ** _"Apa alergi Hyukkie kambuh ?",_**

 _"Jelas saja noona, makanya itu cepatlah datang kemari !", Ulang Kyuhyun karena merasa waktu yang ditempuh dari kediaman Eunhyuk ke tempat bimbingan ini hanya memakan waktu 10 menit._

 ** _"Maaf…maaf di sini sedang hujan deras dan jalanan lumayan padat, Aku masih sampai terowongan sebentar lag—AAARGHHH—_**

 _"Noo—noona ?", Kyuhyun heran dengan lengkingan yang berasa dari seberang._

 _"NOONA WAE GEURE ?",_

 _—TUUUUTTT—_

.

.

"NOONAAA… SORA NOONAAA",

.

.

.

 **DEG**

.

Terdengar gedebug sedikit keras pada bed berwarna putih di ruangan besar ini.

"Ahh… Sial !, mimpi ini lagi—hosh", Terdengar bunyi nafas yang tidak teratur dan nada penyesalan dalam kalimat yang diucapkan namja dengan surai coklat ini.

"Oh Tuhaaan~ Apa Kau memang menghukumku dengan cara yang seperti ini ?", Tanyanya entah kepada siapa yang jelas keadaannya tidak begitu bagus. Tangan pucat yang tertutupi lengan panjang piama tidur kuning ini meraih smartphonenya yang berada di nakas.

"Oh man~ ini jam 7, Arghhh… Eomma Kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih, Arghhhh~", Kakinya menendang selimut sehingga benda berwarna putih tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

"EOMMAAAAAA~",

.

.

Cklek

.

.

"Tuan muda, Nyonya Lee sedang pergi dengan Tuan Besar", Bibi yang memakai celemek ini mencoba menjelaskan pada Tuannya terkait keberadaan sang Ibu.

"ARGHHH...",

"Shuuut ! Tuan Hyukkie jangan berteri—",

"OEEEEEEEK~", Eunhyuk dan Bibi Jang sama-sama menghela nafas lelah.

"Oh Shit !, Kenapa Eomma tidak membawa Jeno sih…", Eunhyuk baru sadar jika di kamarnya sekarang terdapat ranjang bayi yang tak jauh dari bed queen nya.

"Aduuh Bi, Bagaimana ini ?", Panik Eunhyuk mendekati ranjang bayi yang tengah menangis keras itu.

"Tuan siap-siap saja, biar Bibi yang mengurus Baby Jeno",

"Ahh… Geure…geure, cepat berikan susu dan tidurkan Dia lagi".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"Jaga rahasia ini sampai kalian mati, Dia tidak boleh tahu bahkan jika Dia mulai ingat akan siapa namja itu, Kalian harus menghapuskan ingatannya lagi", Suara yeoja penuh penekanan ini diarahkan pada dua namja yang terduduk di depan ranjang satu namja lain yang tidak sadarkan diri._

 _"Bahkan, untuk Appa dan Eommaku, Berjanjilah atas nama Tuhan, kalau sampai kapanpun, kalian berdua tidak akan memberitahu mereka", Tambah yeoja ini lagi._

 _"Tapi Noon—",_

 _"Tidak ada tapi Choi Siwon !",_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan an—",_

 _"Dia Lee Jeno, putraku dengan namja yang sangat kucintai, tapi menghianatiku… Aku bersumpah tidak akan sudi menyerahkan bahkan memperlihatkan wajah Jeno di depannya",_

 _"Noona…", Salah satu namja yang juga mendengarkan penuturan yeoja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun merasa iba._

 _"Dengarkan itu baik-baik Kyuhyun, Kalian berdua… tolong Aku, kali ini saja, kalau nanti bahkan Aku tidak ada, jaga adikku dan anakku",_

 _"Apa yang Kau katakan Sora Noona ?", Marah Siwon dengan penuturan berlebihan Sora._

 _"Namja brengsek itu, habisi Dia jika itu membuat 'malaikatku' bahagia !"._

.

.

.

"Apa yang Kau lamunkan ?",

"Ehh… Hyung, Annia…", Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya melihat Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Kau pulanglah Kyu, Eomma merindukanmu…",

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Appaku Hyung, Aku rasa Eomma juga cukup bahagia dengan Choi Appa dan Kau", Tanggapan Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan keluarga rumit.

"Apa Kau memikirkan kejadian itu ?", Tanya Siwon kurang jelas.

"Jika yang Kau maksud saat Noona meninggal, maka tepat sekali", Tunduk Kyuhyun sehabis menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Jangan pernah merasa bersalah !, Dia meninggal bukan karenamu", Santai Siwon mencoba menghilangkan rasa bersalah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi malam it—",

"Lupakan tentang penyesalanmu, ini semua memang sudah dikendalikan sedari awal, yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanya menjaga apa yang pernah kita janjikan untuknya",

"Tapi tetap saja Hyung, Ak—Aku merasa malu pada Ahjushi dan Ahjumma, Ak—Aku entahlah…", Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengekspresikan betapa kesalnya Dia pada dirinya sendiri, hingga keduanya sama-sama diam.

"Dia kembali Kyu…", Siwon terdengar mengalihkan topik pembicaraan lain.

"Siapa Hyung ?",

"Tan…",

"Siapa Dia ?, katakan yang jelas !",

"Kekhawatiran Kita",

"Do—Donghae ?".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Ahh~ Kenapa harus hukuman ini sih, Aku bisa ketinggalan matematikaku, astaga~", Namja manis yang menjepit rambutnya ke samping ini terlihat merengek dan menghentakkan gagang pel ke lantai. Tidak ada kesalahan yang tidak diberi sangsi, seperti itulah peraturan di sini.

"Ahh… Sial ! Sial ! Sial !", Eunhyuk tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan yang seperti ini, toh di rumah besarnya ada Bibi Jang yang serba bisa dengan pekerjaan rumah. Mungkin memang Eunhyuk sudah tersetting untuk unggul dengan hal-hal seperti buku dan rumus-rumus melelahkan. Waktu ketika ia sampai memang sudah hampir jam delapan, sebenarnya tidak ada seongsanim yang mengomeli telatnya anak berprestasi seperti Eunhyuk, aka tetapi memang suatu keharusan untuk anak manis ini menyelesaikan hukuman.

Di tempat lain yang tidak jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk melakukan hukumannya, ada seorang namja yang meringkuk kesakitan dengan darah yang sebagian mengalir ke arah lengan kemejanya.

"Aish… Choi, tunggu pembalasanku ugh~", Rintih namja ini mencoba terbangun dari tempatnya dihajar tadi. Ia, Donghae bukannya tidak bisa melawan, akan tetapi entah kenapa ia hanya terdiam begitu Siwon menendanginya dan membuat wajahnya terlihat buruk seperti sekarang.

"Ughhh~ Ya Tuhan, hari pertamaku sekolah", Donghae berjalan dengan memegangi area perutnya dan sedikit meringkuk menuju pintu yang membatasi bagian luar dan dalam bangunan tertinggi di sekolah ini.

.

.

BRAAK

.

.

"Oh Tuhan, suara apa itu ?", Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar suara yang sepertinya gebrakan pintu, hingga membuatnya penasaran dan ingin keluar dari toilet lantai atas ini sekedar memastikan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Ahh… Sial lagi, Sakit juga ternyata", Donghae mengaduh begitu ia terjatuh ke lantai karena pintu yang ia buka terlalu kuat.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

Donghae mendengar itu, seperti langkah kaki yang sangat pelan, ia memiringkan kepalanya mengarah pada asal suara tersebut.

"Astaga !", Donghae melihatnya, ia kenal betul dengan suara terkejut orang yang saat ini juga tengah memperhatikannya. Masih sama, mata itu, bangir itu, bibir plum itu, akan tetapi dengan rambut yang diwarnai berbeda. Blonde, dulu itulah warna rambut orang yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sorot Donghae memancarkan sesuatu yang dalam dan tidak sederhana, seperti orang yang benar-benar ia kenal. Mata mereka tidak berhenti bertatapan, sempat Donghae tangkap namja manis di depannya menutup bibir plumnya dengan jemari-jemari lentik, mungkin sangat terganggu dengan keadaan Donghae.

"Hyu—Hyukkie…", Panggilnya memastikan orang yang di depannya itu benar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

FF baru dari Misshae D'cessevil

Hope you like it guys.

Kalau berminat lanjut, langsung review aja, walaupun masih sepotong-potong.

Thanks :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**"Blood Never Lies"**

 **HaeHyuk as Official Pairing**

 **YAOI .:. Rate T**

 **Hurt and Romance**

 **By Misshae D'cessevil**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

.

 _"Lihat !, Dia menggemaskan sekali kan ?",_

 _"Cih… Kau sudah beberapa kali mengatakannya, Noona", Jawab suara lain yang terdengar lebih berat._

 _"Biar, daripada Aku memujimu dengan kata-kata itu, memang lebih baik Aku memuji adikku", Hanya terdengar helaan nafas sebagai jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang tengah Sora ajak bicara. Ia sibuk dengan pensil dan kertas jawabannya. Mereka tengah menikmati pemandangan halaman belakang rumah. Tak jauh dari mereka ada beberapa yeoja yang sibuk mengerjai seorang namja, bukan dengan kekerasan tentunya, lebih kepada kelinci percobaan untuk peralatan make up mereka._

 _"Aduh, Hyukkie Kenapa diam saja sih diperlakukan begitu oleh teman-temannya", Sora melihat dari awal bagaimana adiknya, Eunhyuk menikmati perlakuan teman-teman yeojanya._

 _"Bilang saja Kau mau bergabung mendandaninya", Sahut Kyuhyun sinis._

 _"Aigoo… Bagaimanapun Dia lebih tua darimu Kyuhyun… Berhenti berkomentar sinis, Kau juga sayang kan dengannya",_

 _"Tentu saja, kalau Aku menjawab tidak, pasti Kau akan menjewerku dan lagi… Kau berlebihan sekali, Ahjushi itu membiayai kuliahmu di Kanada bukan untuk Kau gunakan pulang-pergi semaumu begini", Kyuhyun mulai membahas pendidikan dengan mengolok Sora._

 _"Biar, Aku pulang karena ingin melihat anakku, Ya ampun Dia manis sekali…", Sora menjawab dengan antusias dan menatap Eunhyuk penuh minat._

 _"Astaga Noona, Kau bahkan pulang hanya beberapa jam dan kembali ke sana lagi, lebih baik Kau pulang saat libur panjang, menghabiskan uang Ahjushi saja",_

 _"Ish dasar… Kalau Dia bukan adikku dan tidak terlahir dari Umma, Aku bersedia menjadi Ummanya, dan Aku sudah bilang, Aku pulang karena sangat… sangat… sangat merindukannya ", Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, Sora sudah sering sekali mengatakan jika Dia lebih tertarik menjadi Umma Eunhyuk daripada Kakaknya. Memang Sora sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, ia yang selalu aktif menjaga Eunhyuk, sebisa mungkin menuruti kemauan adiknya, karena hanya Eunhyuk lah yang menjadi malaikat kebahagiaan Sora._

 _"Omo, Lihat Kyuhyun !, Anakku manis sekali kan…",_

 _"Iya Ahjumma iya, Dia manis Kau puas ?, Berhenti menggangguku mengerjakan ini dan menjauhlah", Usir Kyuhyun karena Sora yang mulai heboh dan mengusik pekerjaannya._

Kyuhyun terdiam, mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia dan Eunhyuk masih di tingkat pertama _Junior High School_ sedangkan sepupu tertuanya yakni, Sora sudah menjajahi Kanada hampir dengan gelar sarjananya. Jarak usia mereka adalah tujuh tahun dan Sora memang sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk, begitu yang Kyuhyun tahu. Untuk Sora, Kyuhyun selalu menganggap itu kesalahannya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melebur dosanya, ia juga sangat menyayangi sepupu perempuannya itu, tapi Tuhan berkata lain dan menjemput Sora lebih dulu dari orang-orang terdekatnya yang lain.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Jangan melamun dan segera selesaikan soal di depan", Suara guru menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan membuat bayangannya akan Sora luluh seiring pikirannya berganti untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

.

"Hyukkie…",

Eunhyuk diam, memandangi orang di depannya yang terlihat berantakan dan berdarah, mungkin orang itu salah satu temannya yang meminta tolong, namun ia tidak mengenali siapa, karena wajahnya yang babak belur. Namja di depannya sedikit demi sedikit mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

.

Greb

.

"Hei Sayang, Kau mendapat hukuman ya ?",

Suara lain bersinggungan di telinga Eunhyuk, namja pertama yang memanggil namanya seperti tidak asing, sedangkan namja kedua yang membalikkan tubuhnya jelas ia tahu jika itu Siwon. Eunhyuk masih terdiam di tempatnya, seperti berpikir siapa namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Sayang~", Siwon mengguncang bahu Eunhyuk, berusaha menyadarkan Eunhyuk.

"Eeh Hyung…", Eunhyuk kembali tersadar dan memandang Siwon.

"Hyukkie~", Suara ini lagi, Eunhyuk ingin menolehkan kepalanya dan mencoba memastikan sebenarnya siapa yang memanggilnya, akan tetapi Siwon menahan pergerakannya.

"Ck… pasti ini hukuman pertamamu di sekolah, tinggalkan saja Nee, biar Aku atau Kyuhyun yang menyelesaikan",

"Ta—tapi Hyung orang itu…",

"Sudahlah ayo, nanti banyak pelajaran yang tertinggal jika Kau tetap di sini", Siwon buru-buru menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan ingin segera menjauhkan Eunhyuk dari rivalnya yang menatap Eunhyuk penuh kerinduan. Bagaimanapun Siwon mempunyai tenaga dan tubuh yang lebih besar dari Eunhyuk sehingga membuat Eunhyuk menurut saja ketika tangannya ditarik, walaupun sesekali kepalanya mencoba menoleh, menatap iba namja penuh luka itu.

"Kenapa Dia tidak mengenaliku ?, Dia seakan tidak tahu siapa Aku…", Donghae, namja ini mengaduh dan memegangi perutnya ketika ia mencoba bersuara.

.

Greb

.

"Awhh…", Donghae merintih sedikit keras ketika tangannya ditarik dan dikalungkan ke bahu orang yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Donghae.

"Aku antar Kau ke ruang kesehatan…", Donghae kenal sekali suara ini, ia tersenyum karena masih ada orang yang mau menolongnya. Dan ia sangat berterimakasih karena mungkin orang ini bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaanya, mengingat ia juga tahu garis keturunan jenis apa antara Kyuhyun dan namja manis yang sulit mengenalinya tadi.

"Kyu—Kyuhyun… Aku ingin bertany—",

"Diamlah dan jangan mencoba berbicara, atau Kau kutinggal sendirian, Hyung", Kyuhyun menjawab sinis walaupun ia berniat menolong Donghae yang sepertinya sangat ia kenal dan mulai memapahnya untuk memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Kyu~", Begitu mereka sampai di ruang yang dimaksud, kembali Donghae membuka bibirnya dan ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu Apa yang ingin Kau tanyakan, namun sedikit saranku, Kau bercerminlah sebelum bertanya kenapa dan mulailah pahami kesalahanmu", Nada Kyuhun terkesan menusuk dan sedikit tak suka dengan Donghae.

"Ak—Aku tahu apa salahku, tap—tapi Kenapa Dia menjadi begitu ?",

"Tentu saja karena ulahmu… Kau tidak ingin Aku menjawab seperti itu kan ?",

"Demi Tuhan, Aku melihatnya seperti Dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Aku dan lagi, laki-laki brengsek tadi… Kenapa Dia bertingkah seperti mengenal Hyukkie lebih jauh, Ada apa sebenarnya ini ?",

"Aku tahu apa yang Kau rasakan, tapi koreksi dulu sebutan brengsekmu pada Siwon Hyung",

"Hyung ?, Kau terdengar sok akrab untuk orang yang sama-sama Kita benci", Donghae tidak peduli dengan sakit yang ia rasakan ketika berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Posisiku sulit untuk menjelaskannya, Aku ingin sekali membencimu… kesalahanmu pada sepupuku… Aku tidak tahu bisa memaafkannya atau tidak, di sisi lain Aku tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa Kau adalah sahabatku…",

"Tapi Kau pasti tahu Kenapa Aku kembali, untuk Siapa Aku kembali…",

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberitahumu atau tidak, tapi terakhir Kau pergi, banyak kesalahan yang harusnya Kau mintakan maaf, tapi sedikitpun tak Kau lakukan…", Kyuhyun memberitahu dengan nada peduli.

"Apa hubungan Siwon dengan Hyukkie ku ?", Kyuhyun berdecih mendengarkan pertanyaan Donghae, ia kira Donghae akan mengatakan maaf di depannya, tapi sama sekali tidak.

"Ck… Ku ?, Siapa yang Kau maksud milikmu ?, Dan lagi… Kau mencurigai sesuatu yang salah, pertanyaanmu konyol dan Aku pikir apa yang Kau tanyakan barusan tidak ada di daftar otak cerdikmu",

"Terakhir kali yang kuingat, Siwon masihlah orang yang ingin merebut apapun yang kupunya",

"Kau semakin terlihat bodoh dan tidak pernah mengasah otakmu",

"Tapi mereka terlihat dekat Kyuhyun !",

"Bukankah yang harus Kau tanyakan adalah Sora ?",

"Tolong !, Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Jenis hubungan macam apa antara Hyukkie dan Siwon ?",

"Lupakan !, Aku tidak berniat menolongmu lagi", Kyuhyun pergi.

"KYU !... KYUHYUN !... CHO KYUHYUN…", Sayang karena Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan panggilan Donghae. Jika sekarang kita mengadukan posisi paling rumit, berarti itu berada pada Kyuhyun. Ia pergi bukan karena tidak pro dengan Donghae, ia sangat genius untuk tahu dari awal keadaan ini seperti apa, akan tetapi jika ia dan Donghae terlihat bersama, bercanda layaknya sahabat lama yang baru bertemu lagi, ini akan semakin menghancurkan apa yang mulai ia tumbuhkan. Dan lagi, Siwon yang berperan sebagai Hyung nya bisa saja salah paham dengan mengartikan Kyuhyun berkhianat.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

.

Pelajaran terakhir hari ini telah usai, banyak siswa yang meninggalkan halaman sekolah dan ada beberapa yang masih tinggal karena ada keperluan. Donghae yang seharian ini tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran dikarenakan sakit dan hanya beristirahat di ruang kesehatan merasa tubuhnya kaku ketika diajak berjalan untuk mengambil tas nya di kelas. Untuk menuju ke kelasnya yang ada di gedung paling kiri ia harus melewati kelas-kelas junior tingkat pertama dan kedua sebelum tingkatannya. Lukanya tak menghalangi wajah tampannya untuk tetap bersinar dan dilirik beberapa siswa yang berminat. Satu persatu kelas ia lewati dengan sedikit kernyitan nyeri.

"Siwon Hyung Kenapa lama sekali sih", Donghae mendongak begitu mendengar suara rengekan yang tak jauh di depannya. Ia entah kenapa peka sekali dan harus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dari namja manis yang bergumam tanpa ada yang diajak bicara tersebut. Namja itu duduk di sebuah bangku depan kelasnya, mengayunkan kakinya resah dan berekspresi menggemaskan dengan tangan yang bersidekap. Lama Donghae diam dan memandangi namja tersebut, senyumnya terkembang ramah, namun tak lama ada seseorang dengan tinggi lebih darinya, berwajah tampan kurang lebih sama dengannya datang mendekati obyek yang ia pandangi tadi, Eunhyuk.

"Maaf, Kau menunggu lama ?", Siwon yang barusaja mendatangi Eunhyuk dengan berlari, sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya menjajari Eunhyuk yang terduduk. Donghae yang awalnya ingin mendekati Eunhyuk, berhenti dan menatap aneh keduanya yang terbilang memiliki hubungan dekat, menurutnya.

"Menurutmu Hyung ?", Suara Eunhyuk terdengar jengkel.

"Maaf, Aku pikir Kau pulang dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata Dia bimbingan… Jadi Aku tidak tahu",

"Arraso… arraso",

"Itu terdengar seperti Aku marah padamu Hyung…", Siwon menanggapi dan membuat Eunhyuk semakin kesal.

"Ck… Hyung sudahlah, Ayo cepat pulang !", Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak mau menatap Siwon yang tengah mengejeknya.

Donghae tersenyum, Eunhyuk menolehkan kepala dan tepat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Eunhyuk yang kembali bertemu tatap dengan Donghae entah kenapa merasa tenang dan sedikit meleleh karena namja tampan yang ada di depannya tersenyum kepadanya. Donghae seakan mengisyaratkan gerak bibir tanpa suaranya dengan kata 'anyeong' dan lambaian tangan kecil. "—kkie… Hyukkie, Kau mendengarkanku ?", Eunhyuk yang akan membalas lambaian tangan seakan berhenti karena Siwon mengguncang bahunya dan memanggil namanya.

"Ap—Apa Hyung ?", Eunhyuk menjadi kikuk dan bersikap aneh, sehingga Siwon yang awalnya tenang ikut menolehkan kepalanya, menuju obyek yang Eunhyuk pandang barusan.

"Sial !", Siwon mendapati Donghae di sana dan sontak saja langsung mengumpat. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk berdiri juga.

"Hyung appo…", Siwon melepaskan Eunhyuk, padahal ia tidak terlalu keras menarik tangan pucat itu. Malah Siwon menangkap maksud lain dari perintah Eunhyuk untuk membiarkannya di sini dan tidak mau diajak pergi. Tapi Siwon menyeringai seakan menyanggupi untuk membiarkan sesuai caranya. Siwon tahu pandangan Donghae kepadanya sangat tajam dan dipenuhi dendam, ia justru semakin tertarik dengan orang yang dianggapnya bajingan itu. Ia tersenyum mengerikan sebelum menyelipkan tangannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk dan bagusnya Donghae melihat itu.

"Hi, Lee Dongh—ahh… maaf maksudku Tan Donghae", Donghae hanya diam dan masih menyaksikan bagaimana tangan Siwon berada pada pinggang Eunhyuk.

"Kau darimana sebenarnya ?, Wajahmu tidak terlihat cukup baik, Kau baru dipukuli ?, Ya Tuhan, oleh Siapa jika benar iya ?", Siwon memainkan nada pertanyaannya dengan rapi, walaupun terkesan dibuat-buatlah yang terdengar di telinga Donghae.

"Itu… bibirmu sakit ya untuk menjawab, astaga… maaf kalau begitu", Siwon terdengar sedikit cerewet kali ini.

"Hyukkie, Ayo pulang sekarang, Sayang", Ajak Siwon karena Donghae terlihat tidak berniat menanggapinnya.

"Tunggu !", Donghae bersuara lirih, matanya kembali bertemu dengan obsidian kecil milik Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo ?, Kau ingin bertanya apa di kelas tadi ada tugas atau tidak ?", Ternyata mereka sekelas.

"Annia… Kau, tidak ingin mengenalkan siapa namja manis yang ada di sampingmu ?", Siwon memutar bola matanya malas, ia harus berhati-hati karena Donghae mulai mengikuti permainannya. Eunhyuk yang terkesan tidak peduli dan pendiam, tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya, seakan tahu yang dimaksud Donghae adalah dirinya.

"Anyeo—",

"Hyukkie, masuk ke mobil !", Suara Siwon menghentikan Eunhyuk.

"Ke—Kenapa Hyung ?", Eunhyuk sedikit takut karena nada Siwon terkesan datar dan dingin.

"Sekarang !", Dibanding Kyuhyun, Siwon yang berstatus sepupunya lebih ia takuti, mungkin karena pembawaan dewasa Siwon, hingga Eunhyuk hanya berani membenarkan tasnya dan dengan perlahan menjauhi dua namja tampan tersebut.

"Masih ingin mendengarku memperkenalkannya ?", Tanya Siwon pada Donghae yang masih memperhatikan kepergian Eunhyuk.

"Bukannya tidak sopan jika Kau beranjak dari tempatmu, Lee Eunhyuk ?", Eunhyuk yang belum jauh dari sana berhenti dan berbalik, bagaimana mungkin namja tampan yang bertemu dengannya tadi pagi tahu nama panjangnya.

"Hyukkie, segera masuk ke mobil atau Aku tidak akan mengantarmu !", Siwon kembali memperingatkan dengan nada yang benar-benar tak enak.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, Kau hanya perlu masuk ke mobilku dan Aku tahu dimana Kau tinggal, jarak dua rumah dari tempat Kyuhyun, menghadap ke selatan dengan kamarmu yang terdapat jendela pada bagian kiri sehingga Kau bisa melihat matahari terbit setiap harinya", Donghae hapal di luar kepala dan menyelesaikan dengan senyuman, Eunhyuk hanya diam, apa yang dikatakan Donghae sangat tepat dan orang itu seperti mengerti atau pernah ia beritahu sebelumnya.

"Heh… konyol, Hyukkie masuklah atau Kau mau Aku mengadukan pada Jungsoo Ahjumma kalau Kau tidak menurut", Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya sebentar pada Donghae dan segera beranjak dari sana karena takut ancaman Siwon.

"Pengecut, Bukannya Ibumu sudah meninggal Siwon ?, Kenapa Kau masih suka mengadu seperti anak kecil ?",

"Diam !, manusia hina sepertimu tidak patut mencela Ibuku",

"Aku tidak mencela, bagaimana mungkin Aku berani mencela orang tua, Kau terlalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini", Siwon hanya akan semakin tersulut dengan penuturan Donghae jika ia masih tetap berdiri di sini.

"Boleh Aku Tanya sesuatu ?", Donghae yang bertanya.

"Apa ?",

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya ?", Donghae bertanya lirih namun masih bisa didengar Siwon, sedikit boleh dikata bahwa namja di depannya sedang gusar.

"Kau tidak tahu ?", Tanya Siwon menyelidiki sebelum ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian berpacaran ?", Siwon diam, sedikit menyeringai karena ternyata Donghae belum tahu hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hmm… Aku anggap itu sebagai ucapan selamat darimu", Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang berubah geram dengan jawabannya, ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Donghae. Di sisi lain, Donghae membenarkan hipotesanya terkait hubungan Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Ingat ! Aku bersumpah, Kau dan keluarga brengsek mu, tidak akan dimaafkan oleh Tuhan dan jangan harap hidup kalian tenang selama Aku masih ada, Pembunuh !", Siwon benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Donghae, ia tidak tahu kenapa namja itu menyebutnya sebagai pembunuh, ia tidak sekriminal itu walaupun menjadi berandal. Tanpa pikir panjang dan menganggap Siwon hanya mengatainya seperti biasa, Donghae beranjak untuk berjalan ke kelasnya.

.

Krek

.

Donghae menginjak sesuatu dan seperti mendengar bunyi patah. Ia mengangkat sepatunya dan melihat di bawah kakinya memang ada benda seperti _name tag_ yang bagian penitinya terlepas.

"Lee Eunhyuk, Ini punya Hyukkie…", Donghae mengambil benda tersebut dan menganggap Eunhyuk menjatuhkannya tadi.

"Sebelas-satu…", Donghae membaca angka romawi yang berada di samping nama yang menunjukkan kelas, sebagai mana sama dengan miliknya.

"Seb—sebelas ?", Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan papan nama kelas yang ada di pintu, ia yakin ini adalah kelas Eunhyuk, karena tadi namja manis itu duduk di bangku depan kelas dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

"Aku tidak salah baca bukan ?, Kenapa sebelas ?, Dia kan harusnya di tingkat yang sama denganku ?, tidak mungkin anak sepintar Dia tinggal kelas sebelumya bukan ?", Donghae masih berdiri di sini dan memastikan ulang _name tag_ yang dibawanya dengan papan kelas di depannya.

"Ini aneh…".

.

.

Pemandangan tegang lain terlihat di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan Siwon. Eunhyuk tahu orang yang dipanggilnya Hyung itu tengah marah kepadanya, ini kejadian yang langka juga, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mencoba ditutupi oleh Siwon. Dan entah kenapa ia menjadi pribadi yang seperti ini, biasanya ia tidak membantah dan terkesan kurang peduli.

"Hyung, Ak—Aku minta maaf",

"Hm", Hanya itu jawaban Siwon dan membuat Eunhyuk takut untuk bersuara lagi.

"Keunde… orang tadi itu—",

"Aku tidak berniat menceritakannya padamu, jadi jangan bertanya, Aku yakin Kau tadi mendengar Aku menyebut namanya", Nada dingin Siwon hanya membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk, benar-benar mengerikan.

"Hyung, Bisakah Kita mampir di supermarket depan ?, Aku ingin membeli susu formula untuk Jeno", Siwon menghela nafasnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa telinganya menjadi panas setelah mendengar nama bayi yang menjadi keponakannya itu.

"Oh Hyung tidak mau ya ?, Arraso… nanti saja Aku meminta Kyuhyun membelinya", Eunhyuk menyimpulkan jika Siwon tidak berminat mengantarnya ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"Bagus kalau Kau paham dan lagi… Jangan menerima panggilan dari nomor yang tidak Kau kenali atau Jangan berbicara pada orang yang tak Kau kenal".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

.

Malam menjelang, kediaman keluarga Lee tidak begitu ramai seperti biasanya, mengingat Appa dan Umma Eunhyuk yang belum pulang. Tapi beruntung karena Baby Jeno tidak merepotkan Eunhyuk yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolahnya. Jeno hanya tidur atau kalau tidak demikian hanya bergumam tak jelas dan memainkan mainannya. Di seberang Eunhyuk terlihat Kyuhyun fokus bermain dengan _game_ nya, malam ini ia memutuskan untuk menemani sepupu tersayangnya, sesuai perintah Appa Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun…",

"Sebentar !", Kyuhyun fokus pada permainannya dan belum mau diganggu, ia pikir Eunhyuk akan menanyakan soal yang dinilai namja manis itu sulit.

"YA !, Appaku tidak memintamu menginap hanya untuk bermain _game_ bodohmu itu", Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk yang sepertinya merajuk.

"Mian… Ingin bertanya apa Hyung ?", Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP nya di meja dan mendekat pada Eunhyuk.

"Hiks…. Oeeeek… mma—mmaa… hiks…", Suara Jeno tiba-tiba menginterupsi keduanya dan mau tidak mau membuat Eunhyuk juga Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Omo Jeno Sayang… bawa Dia kemari Kyu", Kembali Eunhyuk memerintah dan dituruti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo~ Apa Kau haus Jeno ?", Kyuhyun mengangkat Jeno dari bed kayunya dan memangkunya untuk duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau bodoh, bahkan Dia sudah menghabiskan susunya dari tadi, jangan diberi lagi, Dia nanti akan kekenyangan", Interupsi Eunhyuk sebelum Kyuhyun meyodorkan botol susu pada bibir Jeno.

"Lalu bagaimana Hyung ?, Berhentilah mengerjakan itu dan bantu Aku", Kyuhyun sedikit mengomel karena Jeno memberontak di pangkuannya dan masih dengan tangisan kerasnya.

"Ck… Kau tidak berbakat menjadi Appa",

"Itu karena Dia bukan anakku… Aish… Hyung Dia tidak mau berhenti", Kalimat pertama Kyuhyun entah kenapa sedikit menyentil pendengaran Eunhyuk, ia tidak suka dengan kalimat tersebut.

"Kemarikan !, Dia bosan dan ingin diajak bicara, begitu saja tak pecus",

"Iya, Kau yang paling pecus, Kau kan—",

"Iya, Aku seperti ibu-ibu, Kau puas ?", Eunhyuk merebut Jeno dari tangan Kyuhyun dan seperti biasa Jeno langsung tertarik dengannya sehingga berhenti menangis.

"Aigoo… Kyuhyun Ahjushi jahat Nee…", Sialnya Jeno kecil seperti menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mengangguk, seakan mengiyakan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Kyu, Aku ingin bertanya", Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bertanya setelah keheningan yang berlangsung beberapa saat.

"Apa ?",

"Ehm… Lee Dongh—anni…", Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, dari sekian banyak nama ia tahu kelanjutan dari nama yang Eunhyuk jeda tersebut.

"Tan Dd—Donghae ?", Eunhyuk sedikit tak yakin saat menyebutkannya.

"Kenapa dengannya ?, Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya ?", Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan Eunhyuk, akan tetapi matanya memandang Jeno dengan dalam, aneh sekali, anak itu diam saja di pangkuan Eunhyuk, padahal Eunhyuk tidak mengajaknya berbicara seperti yang dimaksud tadi.

"Ingin tahu saja, Dia seperti mengenalku dengan baik, bahkan Dia juga menyebutkan namamu tadi", Eunhyuk mengatakan penuh antusias, walaupun Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Jeno yang seperti mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk, ia bisa menangkap nada ketertarikan di sana.

"Donghae, Dia… Chingu", Jeno menatap Kyuhyun seakan mengikuti alur ceritanya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat ia sebelumnya, Dia anak mana ? atau mungkin Dia anak baru ?",

"Heh… Kau suka dengannya ?",

"APA ?", Eunhyuk menaikkan nadanya begitu Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang aneh.

"Annia, Aku berbicara dengan Jeno, Dia memandangku serius dan menunggu ceritaku",

"Aish, Kyuhyun~", Eunhyuk merasa malu.

"Tan Donghae, Dia sahabatku… Dia orang baik yang sedikit bodoh, Dia sempat pindah ke Kanada selama beberapa tahun dan memutuskan kembali, Aku yakin cepat atau lambat Kau akan mengenalnya, Dia tampan bukan ?",

"Kau bertanya padaku atau pada Jeno ?", Eunhyuk tidak mau salah lagi, karena mata Kyuhyun belum beralih dari Jeno.

"Tentu denganmu, memang Jeno pernah melihatnya ?",

"It—itu… tampan lah Dia kan namja", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, ia mampu menangkap wajah merona Eunhyuk.

"Sama seperti Jeno, anak itu juga tampan", Jeno seakan terkekeh keras dan mengerti jika Kyuhyun tengah memujinya.

"I—iyalah Jeno memang tampan, sangat tampan", Jawab Eunhyuk sedikit tergagap.

"Aigo~ anak itu lucu sekali, Dia terkekeh seakan tahu Aku memujinya…".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

.

Pagi hari yang membuat Eunhyuk cukup kesal telah datang. Appa dan Ummanya telah kembali dengan selamat dan membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuknya dan Jeno. Untuk hal satu itu harus Eunhyuk akui jika ia suka, akan tetapi yang menjadi masalah pagi ini adalah Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia selalu berangkat bersama Kyuhyun pada pagi hari, jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah berangkat bersama Siwon, karena ia tahu namja tampan yang memimpin organisasi penting di sekolahnya itu sangat sibuk. Eunhyuk harus jujur jika ia tidak suka berangkat dengan Supir, sangat membosankan menurutnya.

"Hyukkie Sayang~ Cepat turun !, Ada temanmu yang datang…", Suara Jungsoo Umma terdengar nyaring dari dalam kamar Eunhyuk. Sedikit muncul kerutan di dahinya karena ia merasa aneh dengan pernyataan ibunya, teman ?, teman yang mana menurutnya. Setahunya, teman itu ya Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Sekarang pun Eunhyuk malah santai mengancingkan kemejanya tanpa peduli pada perintah cepat ibunya.

"HYUKKIE CEPATT !", Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya dengan bunyi kaki yang menghentak malas.

"Ish… Siapa sih, pagi-pagi begini ?, Aku kan masih memakai baju Umma",

"Itu, ehm… Siapa ya namanya tadi, Sudah pokoknya temui saja Dia di ruang tamu, Umma mengambil minuman sebentar", Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan Ummanya dan segera menemui orang yang mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Nugu ?", Tanya Eunhyuk karena orang itu berdiri membelakanginya.

"Anyeong !",

.

DEG

.

"Do—Donghae-ssi ?", Eunhyuk seperti tidak siap bertemu orang di depannya ini. Kenapa bisa orang tampan yang membuatnya bersikap aneh itu datang ke rumahnya.

"Syukurlah kalau Kau mengingat namaku…", Donghae tersenyum sopan dan terlihat sangat tampan walaupun ada penutup luka di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya.

"Si—silahkan duduk !", Eunhyuk sedikit gugup, harusnya ia menyisir rambutnya dulu, memakai lip balm atau semacamnya jika tahu namja ini yang datang, oke itu berlebihan.

"Ndee terimakasih…", Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus mengawali perbincangan darimana, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu karena Donghae terus memandanginya.

"Oh iya Nak, Kau teman sekolah Hyukkie ya ?", Jungsoo yang barusaja datang, tiba-tiba menginterupsi keterdiaman keduanya.

"Ndee Nyonya Lee, Aku satu tingkat di atas Hyukk—maksud ku Eunhyuk", Donghae menjawab dengan ramah.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya Nak !", Ibu yang berdandan cantik ini mempersilahkan dengan lembut dan diangguki oleh Donghae.

"Ehm… Saya kemari karena ini…", Donghae menjeda kalimatnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazer nya.

"Ini kemarin jatuh dan tidak sengaja kuinjak hingga patah, tetapi sudah kuperbaiki", Donghae menyodorkan _name tag_ yang dimaksud kepada Eunhyuk.

"Te—terimakasih…", Tangan Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar ketika menerima _name tag_ berwarna birunya.

"Bukan hal yang besar, Aku hanya khawatir jika Kau tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah karena tidak membawa benda itu", Eunhyuk mengangguk sekali lagi dan wajahnya merona karena kebaikan Donghae. Jungsoo yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum tanpa keduanya tahu.

"Bagaimana bisa Kau tahu alamat rumah ini Nak Donghae ?",

"Itu, Aku sangat mengenal daerah ini, ehm… lebih tepatnya karena Aku sering berkunjung ke tempat Kyuhyun", Jungsoo mengangguk mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh, Apa kalian tidak berniat berangkat sekarang ?",

"Ahh tentu saja, Ak—Aku akan segera beranjak Nyonya lee", Mungkin Donghae menganggap wanita paruh baya itu mengusirnya sehingga ia buru-buru berdiri.

"Ehm, Kalian tidak berangkat bersama ?",

"Umma~", Eunhyuk sedikit jengkel dengan pertanyaan Ummanya.

"Tidak masalah kan Nak Donghae jika Eunhyuk berangkat bersamamu, kebetulan Kyuhyun meninggalkannya tadi…",

"Ah tentu saja tidak apa-apa",

"Geure, Hyukkie cepatlah bersiap dan ambil tas mu segera", Jungsoo terlihat suka dengan kepribadian orang yang mengatasnamakan teman anaknya itu.

"Tapi Umma…",

"Cepat Hyukkie, atau Kau mau ditinggal lagi", Jungsoo mendorong Eunhyuk untuk berdiri dan mengambil benda-benda yang ia maksud.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya Nak ?", Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Di tempat lain yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini terlihat seorang namja yang dengan santai berdiri di atas balkon kamarnya dan memperhatikan jalanan depan rumah, seakan menunggu sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan melewatinya.

"Satu langkah semakin dekat, maafkan Aku Sora Noona, Aku tahu Kau marah dengan caraku, anggap Aku berkhianat, tapi kupastikan Kau akan ikut tersenyum ketika melihat hasil bahagianya nanti", Gumam Kyuhyun begitu motor dengan dua orang penumpang yang sangat ia kenali itu melewati rumahnya. Ia tersenyum lega, ia hanya berpura-pura meninggalkan Eunhyuk karena tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Donghae akan menemui Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun, cepat berangkat sekarang… Kau mau terlambat ?",

"Aku tahu Sayangku…", Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap namja manis dengan tubuh telanjang yang tertutup selimut besar itu.

"Cih, kalau tahu ya cepat sana pergi",

"Kau yang membuatku terlambat, Kelinciku~", Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengecupi wajah orang yang sudah bisa dipastikan kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar, Aku bahkan meluangkan waktu kuliahku untuk bercint—ehm… maksudku menemuimu, tapi Kau malah menyalahkanku",

"Astaga… Kau tidak perlu menutupi frontalmu begitu _Bunny_ , Apa susahnya mengatakan bercinta daripada bertemu",

"Diam, Kau juga yang ingin dan menelfonku pagi-pagi untuk melakukannya",

"Kan Aku sangat merindukanmu",

"Gombal !",

Chup

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir berbentuk M ini dan segera beranjak mengambil selempangnya.

"Kalau sudah tidak lelah segera mandi dan pulang ke rumahmu sebelum Appaku datang",

"Ck… mengusirku eoh ?",

"Tidak apa kalau mau tinggal lebih lama dan Kau akan menjadi menantu Appaku keesokan harinya",

"KYUHYUN !", Namja ini berteriak begitu candaan Kyuhyun dinilainya berlebihan.

"Aku akan menemuimu sepulang sekolah, Aku berangkat sekarang…", Kyuhyun berpamitan pada namjanya ini dengan lambaian tangan dan _flying kiss_.

"Ck… anak kecil itu", Namja ini berdecak dan kembali menaikkan selimutnya, masih belum berniat untuk keluar dari rumah kekasih tampannya. Orang ini sangat tahu dan paham posisi Kyuhyun, kesulitan apa yang tengah dialami dan apa yang akan dilakukan namjanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Blood Never Lies .:.**

* * *

.

"Hyung, bayarkan minumanku", Perintah seorang namja berambut ikal pada temannya yang tampan.

"Kau sedang miskin ?", Ejek Donghae dengan bangga mengeluarkan kartunya.

"Sungmin mengambil uangku diam-diam pasti", Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya dan dihadiahi gelak tawa dari Donghae. Mereka tengah duduk tenang di bangku kantin, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat.

"Ck… Kenapa kalian bisa lama ya ?",

"Karena Kami kan saling mencintai", Pernyataan Kyuhyun seakan menohok Donghae.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sungmin Hyung, Bagaimana dengan sahabatnya ?",

"Siapa ?", Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah tahu Siapa yang dimaksud Donghae, tapi ia seakan igin memastikan Donghae menyebut nama itu sendiri.

"Sora", Jawab Donghae lirih.

"Hah… Kenapa Kau sedikit malu menyebutkan namanya, Kau merindukannya ?", Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi.

"Sejak Aku di Kanada, Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan lagi, Aku juga tak pernah bertemu dengannya dan… entahlah, Aku seakan tak ada waktu untuk menemui Dia yang juga di sana",

"Pantas jika sekarang serumit ini, Kau bahkan acuh dengan kekasihmu sendiri apalag—",

"Ya..ya..ya, Terus saja mengataiku",

"Dia… ada, Aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempatnya jika Kau berniat berkunjung… Dan lagi, Dia masih cantik seperti yang sering Kau katakan",

"Tapi Aku tadi sempat ke rumahnya dan tidak menemuinya, Bukankah pendidikan Kanadanya sudah selesai lama ?",

"Heh… Aku bertanya, Kau datang ke sana untuk Siapa ?",

"Maksudmu Apa ?",

"Kau datang untuk Eunhyukkie atau untuk Sora ?",

"Lupakan !, Aku tidak tertarik lagi",

"Kalau Kau ke sana untuk Eunhyukkie, jelas Kau tidak akan menemukan Sora, tapi jika Kau ke sana untuk Sora, bukankah Kau bisa bertanya dengan Imo ku, Dimana Dia berad—",

"Aku bilang lupakan, Kyuhyun !", Donghae menyeruput minuman pesanannya dan menunjukkan wajah kurang nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan yang bahkan ia pilih sendiri. Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae begini, entah kenapa memberikan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak, benci atau kurang suka dengan Donghae yang seperti sekarang.

"Oh iya Kyu, Bukankah seharusnya Hyukkie berada di tingkat yang sama dengan kita ?, Tapi Kenapa Dia masih kelas sebelas ?", Kyuhyun diam sejenak dari kegiatannya, matanya menerawang ke depan memikirkan jawaban yang pas.

"Percaya atau tidak, Kau sendiri akan menemukan jawabannya",

"Jangan mempersulitku, Aku membutuhkan jawaban sekarang",

"Jika Aku menjawab karenamu, Kau terima atau tidak ?", Donghae diam, bibirnya tertutup dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tertulis di dokumen sekolah, sepupu manisku itu melakukan pertukaran pelajar di Jepang sehingga ia harus mengulang setahun pendidikannya, tapi…", Kyuhyun mulai membeberkan walaupun sedikit menyendat

"Tapi Apa ?",

"Tapinya itulah yang harus Kau cari tahu sendiri",

"Brengsek, Jawablah dengan benar, Kau hanya berputar-putar sedari tadi", Marah Donghae karena Kyuhyun dinilai mempermainkannya.

"Hati-hati…", Gumam Kyuhyun kemudian, namun tidak jelas.

"Apa ?", Tanya Donghae tambah bingung, tapi ia sempat melihat Kyuhyun menatap pada pintu masuk kantin yang ia belakangi, mengingat posisi duduknya yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang Kau harus berhati-hati…",

"Apa atau Siapa ?", Tanya Donghae seakan tahu obyek atau subyek yang memang harus ia waspadai.

"Kalau Kau meminjam milik orang dan tidak ingin ketahuan, maka Kau harus melakukannya dengan rapi, Aku sudah banyak membantumu pagi ini, tapi ternyata Kau masih bodoh",

"Maksudmu ?",

"Di belakangmu…", Mata Kyuhyun memandang lurus pada pintu masuk.

"Kau semakin astral, Kyuhyun", Donghae menanggapi dengan santai dan kembali meminum cairan yang ia beli. Donghae masih tidak paham, padahal ia bisa mendengar hentak tegas sepatu yang mendekatinya.

"Satu… dua… tiga…", Kyuhyun menghitung sesuai langkah kaki yang ia dengar.

.

BRAAAK

.

Dan hal yang diduga Kyuhyun benar terjadi.

"Aww…", Donghae tersungkur, sial sekali nasibnya, kursi tempat ia duduk ditendang dengan tidak berperasaan dan mau tak mau membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian karena terjatuh.

"BRENGSEK !, Apa yang Kau lakukan pagi ini pada Eunhyuk, Hah ?", Marah orang yang bisa kita tebak siapa pada Donghae. Bahkan kerah kemeja Donghae juga ia cengkeram dengan kuat.

"Hyung, Kita masih di kantin…", Kyuhyun mencoba memisahkan keduanya yang seperti akan meledak. Sedikitnya ia menyesal tidak dengan gamblang memberitahu Donghae jika Siwon tengah datang dari arah belakang dengan penuh amarah.

"KAU… Kenapa Kau tak mengindahkan perintahku, HAH ?", Donghae sedikit sesak dengan perlakuan Siwon.

"Hyung, sungguh semua orang memperhatikanmu", Kyuhyun menahan tangan Siwon untuk tidak berbuat lebih pada sahabatnya.

"Biarkan Aku Cho Kyuhyun !, Kenapa Kau masih peduli dan berani membela orang yang keterlaluan ini ?", Siwon berganti memarahi Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan Donghae.

"Ka—karena Dia sahabatku", Jawab Kyuhyun jujur sehingga ini membuat Donghae merasa bangga dan tergambar melalui seringainya.

"Kau dengar itu, Choi ?", Alis Siwon naik dan terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"Kau, Apa yang telah Kau lakukan pada Hyukk—"

Cuiihh—

Donghae meludahi wajah Siwon.

"AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERTANYA", Donghae mendorong bahu Siwon sehingga mereka sedikit berjarak sekarang.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, Apa yang terjadi padanya, Kenapa Dia tidak mengenaliku dan—",

"Dan apa, Brengsek ?", Siwon mengusap pelipisnya kasar.

"Apa yang telah Kau lakukan pada Hyukkie, APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU ?", Siwon sangat tidak suka dengan kalimat tanya Donghae, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin mendekat untuk kembali melerai, berhenti tiba-tiba dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ekspresinya tidak senang dan tidak suka dengan apa yang Donghae tanyakan barusan.

"Kyu—Kyuhyunnie…", Dari arah pintu masuk pula Kyuhyun mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya lirih, sedikit bergetar dan penuh dengan luka.

"Hyukkie hyung…".

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 update !

Maaf Jika kurang memuaskan, karena masih chapter awal, jadi banyak pertanyaan Kenapa dan Apa yang terjadi dengan Eunhyuk maupun Donghae, tapi tenang saja… sering berlanjutnya chapter pasti terjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

 **Thanks to : HaeHyuk Cho, anjar913, rani gaem 1, shirayuki miu, Yenie Cho94, ririhafsari, mizukhy yank eny, mankhey, Tina KwonLee, el, nanaxzz, haeri lee, one, hyona, Wonhaesung Love, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Lee Haerieun, CALLMEHACHI, danactebh, Cique, wnurutami, isroie106, EunhyukJinyoung02, RisaSano, melani s khadijah.**

Jangan lupa sempatkan untuk review lagi.

Thanks :)


End file.
